Empowerment
by Katt-Chan217
Summary: <html><head></head>At the dawn of the Great War, Megatron begins to formulate his plans on how he plans to dominate Cybertron, and maybe even expand his greatness to the furhtest corners of the universe, while he still has the upper hand.</html>


Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't submit this sooner, after submitting it to DeviantArt for a contest, I didn't get much more of a chance to submit it until now.

The contest's parameters were that you had to write in Megatron's POV (first person) as he began harboring ambitions for becoming the supreme ruler of Cybertron and eventually the universe. Contestants were also expected to write how Megatron's greed increased exponentially and how his attitude towards other 'bots changed over time. I didn't expect to win first place, but I was sure happy and deeply honored that I did! :) And I also thank everyone involved for their support!

**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belongs to Hasbro. Only this story is mine (though I do make quite a few references to the _Megatron Origins_ comics...which are not mine).

* * *

><p>At first, it started out as something of a small uprising. The Autobot leaders had been robbing good, hard working bots like myself of a decent life in the workforce for what seemed like eons. I remember eyeing the Senator with rage boiling inside me, starting with my spark and then spitting and bubbling throughout the rest of my body. I remember one of the workers' mining tools being thrust between the senator's shoulder plating out of resentment. I remember retaliation between both the worker that had thrown his tool and one of the senator's bodyguards. I remember the lethal blow the worker inflicted on the retaliating bodyguard. Most of all, I remember how astonished I was when I found the bodyguard's blood on <em>my<em> hands. When inquired about the incident, I said that it was unintentional, and it was.

After that incident, I escaped to Kaon, where I discovered the underground gladiator matches. At first they just served as opportunities for me to pound out my frustration, my fury towards the council. Then, I was expected to kill again. As I held the war hammer high above my head, images of the last life I had taken haunted my processor. Faintly, I heard the crowd chanting "'Till all are one!" The decibels of their chanting reverberated louder and louder until their chants filled the entire arena. Each chant caused a new, fresh wave of rage to rise and crash within me.

"'Till all are one! 'Till all are one!"

"'Till all are one!" I howled, hurling the war hammer down on my opponent.

I participated in more gladiator fights, each life becoming easier to take than the last. The boiling rage became a common occurrence until it was permanently seared into my spark like a scar. It was not long before I had taken charge of the gladiator fights. I gained followers. What started out as a make-shift rebellion team soon transformed into an army, the same army I used to capture Kaon.

"What next?" Soundwave, my new communications officer, droned.

"I have a few ideas." I sneered, turning over the data cube he had intercepted in my servos. Kaon's communications were down. I took that opportunity to lead my army to other cities across Cybertron, bombarding each new city with more fire power, welcoming more soldiers, gaining more power.

With every burning city, with every assassinated council member or senator, with every thousand troops recruited, I became closer and closer to becoming the very physical incarnation of indestructibility.

Soon, conveying the message calling for change was not good enough. It has been said that if you want something done right, you do it yourself, which is exactly what I intended to do.

I began devising plans for my army to thwart the Autobot government. Eventually, these plans to thwart the Autobot government evolved into plans to choke it, kick it, beat it, to annihilate it all together. I began to see that carrying out my vision for Cybertron myself was the only way it would be carried out properly. And oh what a vision I had. Though, I needed and exceptional amount of energy to make it a reality.

Whatever remained of the conquered cities I had burned were reconstructed into giant energon refineries. Any useless squanderer who had survived my wrath and not joined my legion was put to half-decent use at these factories. Any form, any spec of rebellion was met with brutal retribution, occasionally resulting in the loss of yet another pitiful life. For quite some time, these refineries supplied me with the surplus of energy I needed to carry out my plans.

That was before I met Prime. The new Prime. One that was not as easy to annihilate as the last one I exterminated. I gave my minions strict orders to keep news of this new Prime absolutely confidential. The last thing I needed was hope to dawn upon the simple minds of my slaves. Of course some fool who dared to call himself a soldier in _my_ army had let his glossa slip, and what started as faint whispers of rumors about Prime roared into rebellion. Each day the rebellions would grow more persistent until they turned into massive upheavals. That combined with the incompetence of my underlings cost me the loss of my energon refineries and the delay of my plans.

That was when I began to conquer energon refineries on enemy territory. Battles against the Autobots—now that they were no longer without efficient leadership—steadily became much more of an annoyance as opposed to the easy victories I became accustomed to.

I was supposed to spread Utopia all across Cybertron, perhaps even beyond my home planet through the colonization of others. This planet, this galaxy, the entire universe was _mine_! It was all supposed to belong to _me_! But Prime is ruining everything! Prime may not have the upper hand in this war, just yet, but I swear on the spark of Unicron, himself, that I will make him pay with his own spark for meddling with the erection of my empire! I refuse to let another Prime stop me from achieving universal domination! I refuse to let _anything_ stop me! Even if it means disposing of my increasingly incompetent army, I will obtain what is rightfully mine!

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed that. What I tried doing was to take Megatron from the <em>Megatron Origins<em> comic and then mold him into the Megatron you see G1, and-seeing as I won first place in that contest-I think it's pretty well justified that I did a decent enough job of that, but tell me what you guys think, anyway. I'm always open to (constructive) critisizm from a wide range of people.


End file.
